


The mistakes we make along the road

by Igraine_smiley



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Rewrite, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-01 05:17:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16758682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Igraine_smiley/pseuds/Igraine_smiley
Summary: A rewrite of the canon I wrote back in  2012 and I wanted to take it out of my system. I want to think I improved it.Miles came across a very familiar face that opens a can of worms.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is so old. I wrote it when I was 16 so... sorry.

Miles suspected there was going to be a trap at the bridge but they still ran headfirst into it. He was well aware it wasn't a smart move but it was the only option to get to his nephew. He promised Charlie he was going to save Danny. His brother trusted him to bring his child back home and he was damn sure he'd not betray him once again. It started to rain when the got to the crossing because of course it would. The militia patrol seemed to buy into their lies and bribery at first but as they approached the middle of the bridge things got out of control. Miles didn't even pretend to be surprised when the shooting started. The bullets ricocheted against the metallic structure like a downpour of lead. He turned to look at Charlie hoping she was in one piece. He needed to get them out of there. 

He slashed a couple of militia soldiers on their way out. The former general felt the warm blood mix with the cold droplets on his face. They ran dodging bullets right and left. Somehow they managed to hide inside an abandoned building. Miles had caught a glimpse of general Strausser in the middle of the bullet storm. He figured Monroe was growing desperate to send that general after them. That made him smirk. Strausser was far from reliable but Miles had to admit that the man was brutally effective. He knew how to get information out of people, how to hurt them in disturbing creative ways. There was a rumor at the republic that Strausser was a psychopath and Miles could confirm it. 

"What should we do now?" His niece asked. He hated how he looked at him like he had all the answers. The last time someone looked at him like that he was the bloody commanding general of the Militia.

"MILES MATHENSON" a voice echoed through the post-blackout ruins " WE HAVE EMILY. SURRENDER YOURSELF AND THE PENDANT OR SHE'LL BE EXECUTED" 

The message was repeated a few times and Miles held his breath as Nora stare drilled holes into the back of his head. Strausser was trying to mess him up, it was a lie... It had to be a lie. 

"Who's Emily?" Charlie asked but before she could get an answer, her uncle was dashing towards the crossing. 

"MILES!!!" Nora ran after him "Don't be stupid! It's a trap" 

He slid against a brick wall, slowly poking out his head to have a look at Strausser. The militia retreated from their search clearly expecting them to bit the bait. The general was grinning from ear to ear as he circled a young girl like a shark. The girl was tied to a post with her doe eyes wide with horror. Miles blood froze in his veins when he recognized her. The same delicate face, the same mole under her left eye. Only her dark hair was different from four years ago when he left everything behind. Couldn't his past stay away from him?

"Shit, what's she doing here?" Nora whispered. 

"She's one of them" Aaron pointed out. Miles clenched his fists "what's going on?" 

"He isn't crazy enough to hurt her. Miles, we have to go" the rebel grabbed his arm but she didn't sound too convincing. The girl let out a whine as Strausser pressed a sword against her neck.

"Come on Mathenson! Have you forgotten about her?" The general barked. The few men besides him shifted on their feet. Strausser yanked the gag from the girl's mouth and grabbed her by the cheeks "She's all grown up now. Come on! Talk to the old man"

"Sick bastard! My father will hear about this" the brunette hissed "you will regret this" 

The sword pressed harder against her pale skin making her wince. A smudge of blood run down her long neck but Miles didn't notice it in the heart of the night. 

"I know what you are thinking, Mathenson" Strausser warned " I will kill her if you don't give me that pendant. Monroe will kill me anyway if I fail him. I've got nothing to lose Mathenson"

"Fuck, fuck!" Miles punched the wall as it was Strausser's face. Nora practically dragged him back to the grey building. Charlie was shooting the rebel a million questions per second as she trail behind them. Miles hoped the rebel won't reveal the truth. He knew she wouldn't. Nora was smart enough to not escalate the already volatile situation.

"We need to get her" Miles stated once they were safe in the shadows of the rundown building.

"He won't do it" Nora frowned.

"He will and you know it" The former general yelled "he's capable of anything. He's crazy"

Charlie was eyeing them trying to figure out what was going on. Nora huffed and sat down on the floor still skeptical.

"He might as well kill himself, Miles. He is crazy but not stupid, it's called self preservation"

"When he kills her " Miles voice trembled "he'll blame it on the rebels. Monroe will slaughter them, he'll hunt down each one of your comrades. Is that what you want?" Nora avoided looking at him "I can't fail her again"

"So what are we gonna do?" Nora growled, "walk in there to get shot?"

"That's why I need your rebel mind for"

"Is someone going to tell me who that girl is?" Charlie snapped.

"Not now, Charlie" Miles replied rubbing his face.

"We are risking our lives for her" Aaron pointed out "We deserve to know" Charlie nodded.

"She is... She's my goddaughter, ok?" Miles sighted "Are you happy now?"

"She's part of the militia" Charlie frowned.

"Yes and she's younger than you. The militia is all she knows like the village was all you knew" Miles walked towards Aaron" Give me the pendant"

"You can't let them have it" Aaron stepped back grabbing the pendant through his shirt.

"Give me the fucking pendant, Aaron" Miles raised his voice and drew his sword. He grabbed Aaron by the collar of his shirt making the man gasp. Suddenly he was the commanding general again. The breaded man knew he had lost the battle and with shaking hands he handed him the pendant.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?" Charlie jumped as his uncle tried to slice the metal pendant with his sword. Thuds and clinking noises bounced through the grey building. Miles put all the strength he had left in destroying the damn thing. He wasn't letting Monroe have it. At least not in one piece.

"Not a scratch," He said bringing the pendant an inch from his eyes. He was out of breath. " What is this made of?"

"You are a caveman" Aaron let out in a moment of bravery.

"Miles, stop" Nora stood up "I'll help you but we need a good distraction"

"What do you have in mind? 

The rebel smiled.

Nora set an array of explosives in the buildings closest the soldiers. Moving like an ant through the ruins, she aligned the dynamite without second guessing. Miles admired her work and remembered why the rebels were such a pain in his ass back then. They might be delusional but they knew what they were doing. Their attacks were messy and always left a good amount of loses in the militia ranks. The material loses they generated weren't small either. They were a force of chaos for the Republic and Miles had hated them for that. 

"Strausser" he called approaching the general and his hostage "Let her go"

"Come here and give me the pendant" the man shouted. 

Miles stretched out his arm letting the pendant hang from his fingers. He took a couple of steps towards Strausser when a loud explosion shook the ground. A wall of fire erupted from the surrounding buildings that now looked like the entrance of hell. God bless Nora. Getting a weak grip in the wt pebbled ground Miles sprinted towards his target. The former general punched Strausser in the face and as he laid on the floor he cut the ties around the girl's wrists.

They ran. Something that they had been doing a lot recently. Miles and the group hide in the ever-growing forest. Since the blackout, nature had been advancing over the ruins of civilization. Now it was working on their favor. They got inside a useless drainage tube. They hold their breath as Strausser's men moved above them. They had spent too much time pressed against each other before the militia finally left.

"Been a while. Having fun with your rebel bitch?" The new girl snapped. She lifted her chin and looked straight at Miles. He knew he made the right choice when he left. He shouldn't feel guilty but that girl looking at him like he was something worse than the butcher of Baltimore made his insides twist.

"Emily! Watch it" Miles threw her a warning look. She changed a lot. She wasn't the sweet little girl he left behind or maybe he was just idealizing the past.

"The bitch saved your ass, you spoiled brat" Nora shrugged.

"What are you doing here? You should be in Philly" The former general asked. Nora was right. Emily was spoiled rotten. It was so wrong to find her in a dump like this and close to the border too. The girl stood out like a sore thumb with her smooth waves and spotless clothes. Miles studied her. She lowered her head and balled her fists.

"Look at you acting all worried. No one would guess you abandoned us" Emily mocked him crossing her arms.

"He left because he realized what the Militia really was"Charlie's eyes were burning. She was a Mathenson all right and that was bound to become a problem sooner or later.

"And who said I was talking about the militia?" The girl hissed getting closer to the blonde.

"Ok, that's enough. We need to talk" Miles grabbed Emily by her arm and took her away from the group.

"I can't believe someone choose him as godparent" He heard Aaron say as he went away. If he only knew. 

They walked with only the sound of crunching leaves and crickets between them. Without the militia roaming around the woods were ghost silent. It had taken Miles a lot of time to get used of the deafening silence left behind the blackout. No cars, no cell phones, no planes. Only confused humans, nature and anarchy. They stopped under a big tree. Miles looked up trying to find the best words to say. He didn't find them. Emily shuffled her feet into the dead leaves keeping her crystal eyes focused on her shiny shoes. 

"Why did you leave?" She shot still not looking at him. 

"This is not the right time" and most surely wasn't the right answer.

"It's never going to be the right time, Miles" She was shaking. Miles couldn't tell if she was crying or just enraged. Maybe it was both. 

"The militia is rotten" He replied "I created a monster"

"And you thought leaving us would make it better? Dad is unhinged!" Emily shouted and pushed him but the man didn't move an inch. Miles let her take her anger out on him "Your betrayal destroyed him, destroyed us! We were a family!" She tried to push him harder but he steadied her by the shoulders. 

"Emily..." Miles whispered. 

"Let me go!" The girl slapped his chest. In the darkness Miles almost missed the tears falling down her cheeks but he didn't. He was close this time.

"I'm sorry, ok. I'm so damn sorry but I couldn't live like that anymore" He looked her in the eyes attempting to convey an emotion he was not able to put into words. He had always been crap at the emotional stuff "it wasn't... I didn't want to leave you but I couldn't keep feeding the beast I created. At least I knew you were safe in Philly with your dad"

"I hated you so much but I missed you" Emily stopped struggling and dropped her head on Miles' chest. He could feel the cold tears dropping onto his shirt. He felt her arms hugging him like nothing had happened between them. Like she was the little kid that run to him with a sunny smile every time he went back home after a campaign "We miss you"

"I missed you too, kid" Miles hugged her back. He was lying to himself. He knew he missed Bass too but that was the problem. He missed Bass, not Monroe. Bass was not there anymore. Only President Monroe and his militia was waiting for him back in Philly "I won't let anyone hurt you but you need to stop antagonizing everyone"

"Nora hates me" She broke away breaking the spell "and the blonde one too" 

"You called her a bitch and Charlie hates everyone on principle" Miles smiled. 

"You are helping her. Why?" Emily asked whipping away tears with the sleeves of her jacket.

"She's my niece and that's all you need to know" 

"Niece? Can I call her cousin then?" Emily smirked.

"Emily, listen to me" Miles turned serious " You can't tell her the truth, ok? She won't take it well"

"Whatever" 

They made camp a few miles away hoping to put as much distance as possible from Strausser. The exahusted group gathered around a fire Nora put up. Miles didn't know what was worst, having everyone at each other throats or the awkward silence. 

"How do we know she isn't a spy" Awkward silence it was. Charlie turned towards Miles. 

"Like your boyfriend?" He teased. 

"Let it go!" She stomped her foot on the ground. 

"She's right, Miles" Nora sided with her. 

"I know my word means nothing to you but I was dragged unwillingly into this mess" Emily ventured "Strausser was genuinely going to kill me. The bastard"

"I'll be honest. I don't trust you" The rebel threw some twigs into the fire "I find it extremely suspicious that you are here and not surrounded by luxury in Philly..."

"I was on tour. Being a poster child and all that shit spoiled brats do" Emily winked at her. Miles couldn't wait for everyone to be asleep. 

"I don't care" Nora replied, "Try anything and I will handle your ass to the rebels with a ribbon on it". 

"So sweet, I'm going to sleep" Emily walked away from the group. 

"She won't stay with us long" Miles reassured them "We are handling her to the next party we come across so just keep your mouths shut around her"


	2. Chapter 2

Emily didn't know how she ended it up in this situation, well she knew but she really wasn't expecting to find Miles at the end of it. She had guessed the man was alive but seeing him again was out of question or that was what she thought. She had been staying Miles' dysfunctional group for a few days now. Enough days for his dad to pace the floor until he made a hole in it. She felt pity for his officers. Miles said he wanted to handle her to a Militia patrol as soon as possible but they only came across Strausser's men. They couldn't know what the general reported. He might have said she was killed or kidnapped by a bunch of rebels and that made her worry about her dad. He was already hurt by Miles desertion and now he might believe she was dead. They weren't in the best of terms at the moment but he was still her dad. The only one she had left. She didn't want him to suffer even more. Strausser was so dead when she returned to Philly. Going back to the general's unit was not an option, he'd kill her to keep her silenced and his men would cover his ass out of fear. 

Even though the situation was far from ideal she was enjoying herself. Kind of. She reunited with Miles after years wondering where he was. She was angry with the man but still loved him. Every time she saw him an inner struggle sparked in her mind. The little girl that idolized Miles versus the betrayed tween that cried every night after the general left. That girl turned into a young woman that wanted to punch the man in the face... twice and then hug him tightly.

They gave her new, actually very old, clothes to change into. She wouldn't blend in with the militia uniform on. Emily caught Nora packing the uniform into her backpack. She will probably use it for her rebel activities. While traveling with the group she learned that Charlie was looking for a boy called Danny. Danny was her brother and they were Miles' nephew and niece. Nora Clayton was helping them for some unknown reason and Aaron was in it for even more mysterious reasons. It was surely a mismatched group. 

Before stopping a loud whistle pierced their ears. Emily couldn't identify where it came from but the eldest of the group said it was a train. She had owned a train toy when she was a child but have never seen one in real life. She guessed they didn't have googly eyes and an uncanny permanent smile... or a face at all. The world before the blackout was alien to her. A train. She couldn't even imagine how that worked. Miles was sure Danny was going to be on that train, they just had to free him before it left town. In the meantime, she was stuck with Aaron in a dusty garage. 

Miles left her under Aaron supervision, whatever kind of supervision the man could offer. Emily was sure she could take on the bearded man in a matter of seconds. Probably that was why Miles had tied her up, not tight enough to hurt her though. Aaron was suspicious of her. He knew she was part of the militia but no more. Miles hadn't told them the truth so he wasn't sure if she was a real threat or not. Emily has been humming songs for almost half an hour. Her repertoire went from invented gibberish to classical music. Now she was bouncing her foot against the metallic wall. She was bored out of her mind.

"Can you stop that" Aaron exclaimed and added in a softer tone "Please?"

Emily threw him a glance. "You don't look like the kind of person to follow rebels around looking for trouble" she questioned.

"I guess I'm not" Aaron stood up stretching his back. Emily could hear his spine pop and crack at different levels. God, the man was tense.

"Why are you here then?" She arched a perfectly shaped eyebrow.

"I'm keeping an eye on Charlie" Aaron shuddered.

"She can handle herself" She said skeptically. Charlie could kick serious ass. Emily was loving getting her all worked up for silly stuff. Back home most people wouldn't dare to raise their voices at her so it was a nice change. 

"That's the problem" the man admitted. As he was pacing in front of her his necklace got lose landing with a loud thump against the concrete. Instinctively Emily reached for it with her tied hands.

"Give it back" Aaron yelled. What's the deal with that pendant?

"Such an ugly necklace causing havoc for everyone" Emily said as she lifted the shiny piece at eye level. She examined it for a few seconds. Whatever it was it was solid metal. She traced the geometric engraving feeling the coldness of the metal under her fingertips. It wasn't an impressive artifact or at least she didn't see the value of it. She had prettier jewelry back home "Why it's so important?" She asked. 

"We don't know. It belonged to my wife. It has sentimental value" Aaron got tense "Give it back"

"Geez. You can have it. Is not like I can make a run with it." She threw it at his feet " You should seriously take better care of it". As on cue, the dead fan above their heads started to spin. The dingy lightbulb hanging from the ceiling glowed for the first time in 15 years.

"What's that?" Emily gasped jumping backward. "What's happening?"

Aaron looked even more terrified and quickly put the pendant into his pocket. Emily's heart was pounding in her chest. It was the first time she's seen the lights on. It was beautiful even in the middle of the trashy garage. The glass bulb hanging from the ceiling shined like ten candles put together but it didn't flicker or dimmed. She hoped it was night so she could see it's full effect.

"Is that the power?" She asked looking like a moth fascinated by the light above her head.

"Yes"

"The pendant? Do you think we can have the power back on?" She stood up hindered by her tied limbs but as it had never been on the power was gone again "What happened? Why it went off?"

"I don't know" Aaron replied. 

"We...We would crush Georgia. They wouldn't dare to even look at us if we have power" She exclaimed with a gleam in her eyes. The ongoing conflict with their neighbors would be solved in seconds. They would secure peace for years to come. The militia could rule the whole continent with technology like that. Now she understood her father obsession with the small pendant.

"DON'T" Aaron yelled "Monroe won't have the pendant"

"The republic could do so much with it" She said "Don't you see? We could help!"

"And you could kill even more effectively" Before the argument could escalate Nora entered the garage looking troubled.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Nothing" Aaron threw Emily a warning look.

"Aaron, I need to talk to you for a sec" Nora pointed outside, whatever it was it wasn't meant for her ears.

Emily watched them exit the garage. She closed her eyes focusing on their conversation but she only got snippets of it. They were arguing.

"Tell Miles I'm putting a bomb on that train"

Rebels, always with their chaotic and cowardly methods.

"You can't do that. What about Danny?"

At the end of the day the boy was the reason they were there. They wouldn't let him die, would they?

"More important?" Aaron was shouting now.

"There's gonna be dozens of officers on board, so I have to blow it up so a bunch of those bastards go down with it"

She got goosebumps. Those bastards were her people. She probably knew a few of the soldiers on that train and she couldn't warn them. Emily didn't hear the rest of the conversation, just the end of it.

"Don't get chummy with Emily... She... it's complicated. Just have in mind that whatever you say to her is going to bit us in the ass someday"

She heard Nora walk away. Aaron got back to the garage with a gloomy expression on his face.

"Will she really blow up the train?" Emily asked "didn't the bunch of you wanted to get the boy"

"Charlie and I want Danny back, maybe Miles too" Aaron sighed " but everyone seems to have their own agenda"

Half an hour later Miles and Charlie walked in the garage. Least to say there weren't thrilled with the turn of events. They left in a rush to either stop Nora or to save Danny.

The garage was filled with an uncomfortable silence until they heard a muffled explosion that shook the ground under their feet. Emily's heart skipped a beat. Strangely she first thought of the boy she didn't know. Did Miles manage to save him? Then she realized that Miles could be collateral damage too and a knot formed in her belly. She couldn't lose Miles when she just had him back. She looked at Aaron that looked pesky pale. Suddenly the man sprinted towards her and started to untie her hands.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I need to know if everyone is alive" he replied with a desperate tone in his voice "please don't try anything"

Emily knew she was being illogical but Aaron soft tone made her pity the man. Her parents didn't train her to do that. She should have kick Aaron down there and then run like a crazy person toward the first militia soldier she found. Still, there was something that made her follow the chubby man. She wanted to know if everyone was fine too. They walked until they heard the pounding sound of hooves against the road. The ground trembled slightly. Emily saw a carriage approaching them very fast. She threw Aaron off the road into some bushes and waited for the carriage to come closer. It if was a militia patrol she will be fine but the man would be in trouble. 

"It's ok" she sighed as the wagon stopped next to them "It's just Miles" Miles was in one piece, she didn't lose him yet.

"What happened?" Aaron asked as Emily realized that Nora was bleeding in the back of the vehicle.

"Shit hit the fan" Miles said "get in!"

"Your brother?" Emily shouted trying to make her voice louder than the thumping of the hooves. Charlie shook her head frowning. She looked again toward Nora, she was in a pretty bad shape. Emily felt a wave of dizziness hit her body. Blood was gushing from a cut on Nora's abdomen. Her tank top was slowly turning red. Emily's legs felt weak and her hand trembled. Charlie put pressure on Nora's wound making her scream in pain. Emily had to look away.

"She needs a doctor" Aaron exclaimed taking her out of the hazy state she was in. She had never seen someone bleeding out. Maybe she wasn't spoiled rotten as Nora thought but she was surely sheltered. Sheltered from violence, sheltered from the reality outside Philadelphia.

"I know a place" Miles said.

"How far are we?" Emily asked beside him.

"Five... Six hours may be" Miles answered. She looked back to Nora. Six hours was a lot for the woman to wait.

"Six hours? Miles!" Aaron exclaimed. The probabilities for Nora to make it alive that far were slim.

"That's the closest help I know" The former general made the horses go faster.

"Nora, come on!" Charlie pleaded carressing the rebel's curls.

"It's a going to be ok" Aaron reassured her.

"It's gonna be okay? Really?" Her voice broke with pain and anger.

"Yeah"

"Why? That's just an insane lie that people tell each other to cope or something" Emily couldn't disagree with the statement. Jeremy told her that when Miles left them but things didn't get better. In fact, they spiraled out of control.

"Charlie" Miles warned not taking his eyes from the road.

"It's never okay" she whispered, eyes watering "Look at Nora. Look at what happened to Danny on the train. And what about Maggie? You couldn't save her, Aaron. Did you say it was gonna be okay then?"

" Alright, that's enough" Miles admonished turning to look at his niece.

Nora bearly made it to their destination. Before approaching the place Miles made Emily switch places with Aaron. As she moved to the back of the wagon, Emily took a look of the place. It was a well-kept mansion and whoever owned it was someone important since at least 4 men were guarding the entrance. It kind of reminded her of home.

"Private property" one of the guards barked "turn around"

"Tell Drexel, Miles Matheson needs to see him now" Miles said with his general voice. The man wasn't convinced so he added "He'll be pissed if you don't"

One of the men turned to look for that Drexel guy Miles apparently knew. Emily noticed that the house was surrounded by fields. Fields with specific vegetation on them. Red flowers the girl recognized very well. 

"These are poppies" Aaron blurted out. Red spots covered the ground in patches. It'd have been a sight out of a painting if most of them weren't burn to ashes.

"Yep" Miles answered.

"Heroin in the raw" Aaron completed the puzzle in his brain.

"Drexel supplies half the Republic" Emily knew the republic traded with heroin suppliers. It was a lucrative business and the militia used the substance for its medicinal properties. Well, most of the time. She would be lying if she denied that the aristocratic children of generals and higher-ups didn't indulge in the vice.

"So why are his fields extra crispy?" Aaron asked pointing at the burned poppies in the distance.

" I don't know" Miles was being open as always.

"And this is a friend of yours?" Aaron pressed on.

" I said he could help Nora" Miles snapped "Didn't say he was a friend."

"Open the gate! Come on, move!" As the carriage crossed the iron gates a man came fussing down the stairs of the mansion.

"Miles Mathenson! You son of a bitch! " The man shouted. "You have a lot of nerve showing your face around here!"

"Look, Drexel, my friend is hurt. She needs a doctor" Miles explained getting close to his 'friend'.

"Turn around on your knees. Everyone! " The man pulled out a gun. They must have gotten used to guns because he had to repeat himself "ON YOUR KNEES!!"

"Ok, alright, alright," Aaron said getting off the carriage as quickly as possible. He turned to look at Charlie who slowly got off from Nora's side. Emily followed her with shaky legs.

"You're first" The man pressed the gun against Miles' skull making both girls gasp. Aaron was sweating and shaking. He was putting an effort into concealing it though.

"What are you doing, buddy?" Miles said.

"One, two..." The man was grinning.

"STOP!" Emily pleaded "stop"

"Emily..." Miles hissed.

"Wait! I can pay for your hospitality" She offered walking towards the men. It was a bad idea but they ran out of options. She walked pass Miles trying to appear calm.

"I don't deal with rebels, doll" Drexler replied with his gun still fixed on Miles' head.

"I'm not a rebel" The girl frowned. She knew it was a risk but she owed Nora for saving her from Strausser's claws. 

"And what are you, dear?" Emily shifted his eyes to Miles who looked mortified by the exchange. 

"I'm with the Militia" The girl said but the man didn't look too impressed. Miles was going to kill her for this. "Emily Monroe" she added.

"Ah!" The man exclaimed pointing the gun to the sky "The sweetheart of the republic herself! Not a child anymore I see. I'm Drexler, used to do business with your dad...ies" Drexler let out a maniac laugh "What's your offer?"

"Gold" She replied hoping the man was inclined to money "I can even get you a trade deal with the Militia"

"Heard that Miles? Your girl knows how to do business. The look on your face, hilarious! Put your hands down, put them down. Come in, everyone in the house but first your weapons. House rules"

They were herded into the house in complete silence, two men carried Nora inside. Emily could feel Charlie's killer stare on her nape.

"Monroe? Really?" A flash a blonde hair crossed Emily's peripheral vision and in a second Charlie had her pinned against a wall "What's going on?"

"Don't touch me!" Emily struggled for a second until she was able to push Charlie off her "you are making a scene!"

"Don't worry about me" Drexler quipped "I find this very entertaining"

"Tell me the truth, Miles!" Charlie demanded.

"I'm loving this! God knows I miss soap operas. Go on Miles, tell her the truth" the drug lord clapped.

"President Monroe is my father," Emily said. That was probably enough to calm Charlie down "stop plastering Miles about it"

"You are defending him now, are you?" Charlie charged back towards Emily.

"Hey! Calm down!" Aaron put himself between the girls.

"Charlie, let's not do this now" Miles groaned.

"I can't believe this! Her father killed my dad and kidnapped my brother and we SAVED HER" she exclaimed.

"Well, I'm helping you now so..." Emily chimed in enraging Charlie even more.

"SHUT UP!" She roared "Why Miles? You should have let her die or at least use her against them! You have no obligation with her!"

"I couldn't leave her, Charlie" Miles replied, wrinkles appearing on his brow. Miles won't tell her. Emily knew she was his past. He had a new family now.

"Sir.." One of Drexler goons approached them.

"Wait... This is going to be glorious"

"We could have traded her for Danny!" Charlie pointed at her and Emily slapped her arm away.

"It wouldn't have worked! They know I won't hurt her" Miles whispered.

"She's the enemy, Miles" Charlie sounded genuinely confused. 

"She's my daughter, ok?" The former general exploded "That's why! No one would believe I would let her get hurt! I won't let her get hurt! I haven't seen her in years and suddenly she's been held at knife-point by a madman. What was I supposed to do? Let her get killed?"

Emily felt her heart crunch up as she heard Miles calling her his daughter again.

"Daughter? But she's Monroe's..."

"Oh, come on! It's not rocket science!" Emily interrupted Charlie. She didn't have the patience to deal with that kind of mindset right now. 

"No, no, no... You didn't, you aren't" Charlie eyes enlarged with realization.

"Amazing" Drexler mutered.

"I told you we were close" Miles huffed.

"You told me you were best friends. This is completely DIFFERENT! This is crazy, he killed your brother!" The blonde threw her hands in the air.

"I left him 8 years ago, Charlie! I was trying to forget when you appeared! I won't do this now, I need to be with Nora. Stick together and be grateful" Miles

"Oh, I'm so happy you brought us here" Aaron pointed out.

"We'll talk business later, sweetheart. I'm gonna go bury myself in tail" Drexler wiggled his eyebrows. When they looked upstairs they saw a pair of beautiful women. That man was a pig but a pig with a doctor Nora desperately needed.


End file.
